happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dress Mess
Dress Mess is the 31st episode of Happy Tree Friends Hawaiian Style and the 1st episode of season 3. Emily and Kit-Kat make their HTF Hawaiian Style debuts in this episode. In this episode, Emily and Kit-Kat move to their new home and Emily makes dresses for Giggles and Sheega as requested by them. When Emily does Giggles' dress, she has some trouble. Cast Starring: *Emily & Kit-Kat (Happy Tree Friends Hawaiian Style Debut) *Giggles *Sheega Featuring: *Toothy Appearances: *Generic Tree Friends Plot At Giggles' beach house in Hauula, Giggles gets a phone call from Emily saying that she and Kit-Kat are moving to Hawaii. This excites her and tells Emily that Sheega and her will greet her at the airport. Giggles tells Sheega the news and the two girls want Emily to make dresses for them. Later they head to Toothy's beach house next door and ask him to make a sign to help welcome Emily and Kit-Kat to Hawaii. Toothy gets out his art supplies and helps them make a sign. A few days later, Sheega and Giggles head down to Kona International Airport with their sign that reads: "Aloha Emily & Kit-Kat!" and head over to a bench to wait for her flight to come in. When it comes, Emily and Kit-Kat come into the airport and see the sign and heads over to Giggles and Sheega. Emily introduces herself to Sheega and Sheega looks at Kit-Kat and pets her. Kit-Kat purrs in delight. Giggles, Sheega, Emily and Kit-Kat see the Generic Tree Friends movers and they follow them to Emily's new beach house in Kona. Emily sees a big closet that is perfect for all her dresses she made for herself. A few days after Emily gets settled in, Sheega and Giggles ask Emily to make dresses for them. Emily agrees and starts with Giggles. Giggles asks for a blue dress with sparkles and a bow in front. Emily accepts, takes Giggles to dress making room next to the living room and puts fabric all over Giggles. Sheega sits on the couch in the living room and plays with Kit-Kat as this happens. Emily grabs her dress making gear and starts sewing the dress together. Emily suddenly pricks her finger on the needle and she bleeds a puddle of blood. Emily heads to the bathroom to treat her wound. Giggles still in the dress walks over to help Emily but she slips on Emily's puddle of blood and crashes through the window of the dress making room breaking it. She flips and lands in the front yard right next to Emily's car flat on her back. Sheega gets off the couch and helps Emily treat her wound in the bathroom. After Emily is all patched up, Emily sees that Giggles is not in the dress making room. As Sheega cleans up the blood puddle, she notices the broken window and sees Giggles on the ground outside. Emily and Sheega rush outside to see if Giggles is OK. Giggles smiles and informs them that she is OK as she has not hurt herself but the dress is a mess as it has some dirt on it and it was torn when Giggles broke the window. Emily and Sheega take Giggles back inside and Emily takes the messy dress off of Giggles and starts making a fresh one. Sheega takes out the broken window and replaces it with an extra one from Emily's garage. Sheega then cleans up the shards from the window and returns to the living room to play with Kit-Kat. Later, Giggles looks into the mirror as she marvels at her sparkly new dress. Giggles looks beautiful in her new dress. Sheega asks Emily for a sparkly dress to have colors matching her beret and also asks for a bow in front, she also wants some pockets so her patagiums can appear when she flies wearing the dress. Emily says yes and puts fabric on Sheega. When Emily finishes, Sheega looks in the mirror and marvels her new dress and opens up her patagiums to see how the pockets work. Sheega looks so beautiful in her dress that matches her beret. Giggles and Sheega thank Emily closing the episode. Moral: "True beauty comes from within!" Deaths None Injuries * Emily pricks her finger with her sewing needle and bleeds. Destruction * When Giggles slips on Emily's blood, she breaks through the window shattering it. * The dress Giggles had on gets meesy and torn. Goofs * The bow on Sheega's beret changes to a white color when she gets off the couch. The next shot the bow returns to its normal color. * When Sheega and Emily walk out to find Giggles, Sheega's patagiums are visible. * The broken window shards change size when Sheega sees the broken window and when she and Emily find Giggles. Trivia * This episode has some similarities to Dress For Success (another fanon episode): ** The Mole makes Giggles' dress in Dress For Success and ends up sewing Giggles into it due to The Mole's blindness, here Emily makes Giggles's dress as Emily is a more professional dress maker. ** Giggles was the one bleeding in Dress For Success while here Emily bleeds instead of Giggles. ** In both the former and this episode, Giggles slipped on a puddle of blood. ** Dress For Success took place in medieval times while Dress Mess took place in the present day. ** In Dress For Success, Giggles fell from a high long distance into a moat while in this episode, Giggles fell from a low short distance and landed on grass in Emily's front yard. ** Giggles died in Dress For Success, in this episode Giggles survives. * Sheega takes a liking to Emily and Kit-Kat in this episode. * Giggles' beach house and Toothy's beach house are shown for the first time. * There is only one male in this episode and that is Toothy. * This episode has no deaths at all. * The pose of Giggles on the ground when Emily and Sheega find her OK is the same pose from Home Is Where The Hurt Is, the HTF TV canon episode when Handy found her on the ground seeing that she is OK, only in this episode it came with Giggles wearing a messy dress. * The design of Emily's beach house would be used in later episodes with Emily at home. Category:Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Episodes with no deaths